


"You really think I didn't know?"

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beardy Cap, Black Reader, Depression, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, POC Reader, Post snap au, Secrets, genderless reader, they need each other, this is my favourite au to write so far, three parts til A4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Post snap au where you're roommates with the mysterious "Joseph Rogers."





	"You really think I didn't know?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this rattling around my brain since Infinity War so I did three parts to make myself feel better.  
> Reader is black and genderless like always.  
> Be nice to me I'm delicate.

Whatever happened a few months ago took almost everyone you knew with it. You spent the first few weeks leaving voicemails, knocking on doors to hollow apartments, even putting up a few missing posters before you realised this was happening around the world. Most of what you did was cry though. You were the most alone you'd ever been and the pain you felt was physical, it never stopped coming. Weeks turned into months and your apartment building was practically vacant.  
Everyone else was gone or left, if you did as well who would notice now? There was no one around to bat an eye; you could just vanish too. 

You sat in the 3rd floor stairwell with the gun your friend had given you when you first moved in "for protection." You zoned out rubbing your fingers across the cool metal back and forth for what felt like an eternity. 

"You don't have to do that." You heard a husky voice call from behind you. Tilting your head to the side slightly, you tried to put as much authority in your tone has you could find but it just came out desperate "Go away. You shouldn't be here."  
Soft, heavy steps started cautiously toward you down the stairs. You've never heard this voice before so you just assumed it's some jerkoff coming to loot the building again. He stopped two steps behind you and you heard him take a seat.  
"I was looking for someone, maybe they aren't here anymore though... There's a sign downstairs for a roommate, Do you know which apartment that would be?"  
Your last roommate got married. You had just put that stupid sign up before all this happened and forgot about it until now. More pressing matters than paying rent to a shitty landlord who probably vanished into thin air.  
You sniffled and hadn't realised you'd been gently sobbing this whole time "Mine." He reached down and put a hand on your shoulder. You finally decide to turn around to see who had the audacity to interrupt you not killing yourself.  
He was bigger than you'd thought he'd be. Shiny Blonde hair and deep blue eyes that both seemed almost out of place in the grime of the stairwell. He had a thick dark beard and that calmed the rest of his god-like features down though. Under better circumstances you'd probably try to fuck him. Shit, you still might.  
He gave you a small smile, "Wanna show me that room?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He told you his name was "Joseph" for the last few months. He's quiet, keeps to himself, clean. He always has rent so there was nothing to complain about.  
He told you a few days ago about getting hired on at this new demolition/construction place. You knew he was from Brooklyn originally so you decided tonight was pizza night in celebration, it was the least you could do. And maybe you think you owe him for saving your life. Homemade dough, sauce, and fresh ingredients even in this shitty apartment oven tasted amazing. At least that's the lie he stuck with. The bottom was definitely burnt. He stepped out to get dessert for the both of you since it was a special occasion. He'd be gone at least 30 minutes which is why you were surprised when you got a knock at the door 15 later.

You'd recognise Tony Stark anywhere. You'd never met him before now but his face is moulded into some parts of the world, it's hard not to know him, the "Ironman."  
He was surprised when you answered the door, you're obviously not who he was expecting. He leaned back to reread the apartment number on the wall and looked back at you for confirmation "Rogers 1408?" 

"Rogers/(y/l/n). Yes." you replied shifting your weight uncomfortably. He gave you a quick once over before deciding to continue.  
"..I'm looking for-"

"He just stepped out. He'll be back soon though." You stepped back and swept your arm slightly, gesturing for him to come in. Tony quickly slipped through the door frame and you watched him give your tiny shared apartment the quickest "I'd never live like this but I'm not judging you" rich guy survey.  
He came here alone which you thought was weird considering the circumstances. Half the world just disappeared a few months ago, which until now you thought included Tony Stark, but here he is in your living room waiting for... 

"Joseph... he thinks you're dead y'know." You slowly thread past him to finish cleaning your mess in the kitchen. "We all did."  
You can see the gears in his head turning slowly. "This will be quite a surprise, though I'm not sure how he's gonna take it." 

He lifted his head up slightly. "Joseph is.. pretty level headed for the most part. Geriatric and behind the times but that's kind of the direction we're heading in right now-we are talking about the same person right? St-" 

"Steve. Yes." You leaned back against the fridge. "I don't know why he gave me a fake name. I assumed that if he thought I knew or he wanted to talk about it, he would. He never has." You weren't quite sure what to make of each other, that was apparent. So just stared pondering the situation you find yourselves in for a solid minute before you heard the keys in the door. 

"They had a sale! Two for $7 so naturally I got four-" it hurt you to watch his smile drop like that. His face was covered in a mixture of emotions you half recognised until he settled on a combination of amused and relief.  
"Tony Stark. You undead son of a bitch. We thought.." he trailed off when he realised you were still there. He looked over at Stark and inhaled deeply. "Can you give us a minute?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked between the two of you quickly before excusing himself.  
"Right. Yeah, forgot I was the visitor here. You might also want to get that in the freezer- have you tried Hunka Hulka Burnin Fudge? Fantastic. And I stopped eating dairy."  
He stopped just in front of the door next to... Steve? They locked eyes "We may have found a way to fix this." He watched him leave until the door shut behind him and snapped his eyes forward to look at you. 

"You really think I didn't know?" You said almost amused. He smirked a little and dropped his head to look at the floor. Classic "I've been backed into a corner" Joseph... Steve?

"I was kinda hoping we could keep this up a little longer though. At least through the ice cream?" He looked up at you through his eyelashes, they were almost pleading with you. Give me this one last normal thing, please.

"Yeah. Of course... but afterwards, I'm gonna have to make you go with him."


End file.
